And So It Begins
by red-racer-fan
Summary: Through a string of events two unlikely people are brought closer together. Pete x Mike/Vampir
1. Chapter 1

At the Village Inn four goths sat in a red booth drinking their coffee.

"Everything is so conformist here, there's another coffee shop down the street we could go to." Pete mentioned casually.

"No, only conformists go to Harbucks, making it like a hundred times worse then this." Henrietta retorted.

"We're being conformist by talking about conformists." Micheal cut in.

"How?" Pete asked disbelievingly.

"The new poser trend is wearing vintage clothing, or whatever before it gets mainstream. They spend all they're time at some poser shop by the mall talking about how non-conformist they are. They're calling it 'hipster' or something." Micheal replied to the red streaked previous Cthulhu worshiper.

"That makes them like mega conformist." Henrietta said.

"See now were being conformist because were talking about them being the conformist ones which is what they do, there I was just being conformist." Pete explained.

"With the way the trend is heading goth looks like the next new thing." Micheal informed the group.

"What makes you think those Britney and Justin wannabes are going to be goth?" Pete questioned.

"I overheard some of those 'hipster' kids talking about that cripple kid, Jimmy and 'how ahead of the trend' he is. They were saying how he has some big style transition planned into something a lot darker. " Micheal mocked.

"But they're all a bunch of Nazi, cheerleader conformists." Firkle spoke up.

"So, what do we do?" Henrietta asked.

"We could ship them to Scottsdale." Pete offered.

"It would cost way to much to ship all of them, its like a contagious disease. Besides, wouldn't it be better to just wait them out." Micheal said although the idea was very appealing.

"We should stop it before it gets out of control." Firkle said. He was smarter then most kids his age, hence why he hung with the older grade 7 goths.

"You have a plan?" Micheal asked Firkle.

Firkle thought for a moment and then began to tell them his idea. "First we have to arrange an assembly to lure all of the other posers from Jimmy's side, Pete, you and Henrietta will distract the students and teachers while me and Micheal deal with Jimmy. It'll be easy from there on in, all we have to do is bring out the knives and state our claim."

"Fine, when?" Micheal asked.

"Tomorrow. " Firkle said flicking his cigarette butt into his coffee signifying that they were done here.

Firkle, Henrietta and Micheal all got up, Pete took one last sip of his coffee before following suit.

Promise next chapter will be better. I'm going to focus in on Pete.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete woke up the next morning feeling lighter then usual. He had a vague notion that it was probably because of the anticipation towards the plan they were going to execute today. Not that goth's got excited or anything, at least thats what he told himself. Everything was just so average, unlike most people's suspicions, he didn't like it. Everyday he got out of bed, got on the bus and went to school, where he now had to attend classes otherwise he'd be suspended. Not that it mattered that much, but he figured that in order to move out of his parent's place he would have to get a job and to get a job requires an education. The point is that Pete was bored with his life, at least when he was actively worshipping Cthulu it was interesting enough as to not make him think of being emo. He didn't need all the attention that all those Britney and Justin wannabes had, but it was so dull he almost considered doing something conformist.

"Pete! Get up now! Your going to be late" His father called. Pete groaned and got out of the chair where he passed out while reading his latest comic book. He wandered over to the table where he ate a bowl of cereal. After finishing his breakfast, he opened the door and left for school, unlike those conformists he walked instead of taking the bus.

When Pete arrived at school he got a phone call from Micheal. "Death and despair, death and despair, death and despair."

"Hey" Pete answered the phone.

"Hey, Firkle and I went to principal Victoria and talked her into letting us give an awareness speech." Micheal told Pete.

"How did you get her to say yes?" Pete wondered.

"The teachers at this school barely do their jobs as is and pretty much will do anything to get out of teaching." Micheal explained.

"Ok, does it matter what the speech is on?" Pete asked.

"Just say some shit about emos and how they suck, try to make it last about five minutes." Micheal said.

"Kay, hey I see Henrietta I'll talk to her about it, what time does it start?" Pete asked.

"I didnt bother asking, they'll announce it" Michael told him.

"Alright, see you then." Pete said and then hung up.

"Hi, I just talked to Micheal about the whole assembly thing and we'll be talking about emo's." Pete walked up to Henrietta and said.

"Ok, I need to use the washroom I'll see you at the assembly." She stated. Pete waved and went to his locker to get his text book for first period, science. The hallways were begining to fill up pretty fast now that the bus arrived. Pete could hear in the backround an argument between the schools most popular group.

"I'm just saying jew suck at catch the pointy stick, but if you would like to play a round of it I would be glad to participate. "

Fine fatass, I need to get to class." Kyle could be heard saying.

" Ay! Does this look like fat to you?!" Cartman said fiddling with his stomach. In all honesty Cartman really wasn't fat anymore and was just generally bulky. Of course the nickname stuck and so did Cartman's personality, unfortunately.

"Yes." Kyle said before turning away and walking to his locker.

"Ay!" Was the last thing said before an announcement came on.

"Attention students, today we'll be having an assembly. All students will head to the gym after the announcement has ended. We would like to congratulate Wendy Testaburger for her winning essay in the state writing contest on discrimination in schools across Colorado. On another note, another student has injured their eyes while playing a popular game of catch the pointy stick, the game is no longer to be played during school hours. That'll be all."

Pete slammed his locker and started his way to gym, when he bumped into Henrietta.

"Watch it! Oh it's you, are you ready to do this?" Henrietta asked.

" Yeah, we'll wing it like always." Pete said reassuringly. The nervousness of being in front of the large crowd bubbled lowly in his stomach, it was like a dull ache. Looking around as he and Henrietta entered the gym he could see the different groups sitting, the emos (yuck), the vamp kids who weren't really vamp kids anymore but more punk, the cheerleaders like Wendy and Bebe, near them were the popular boys Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Cartman, not far along was the rival group Craig, Tweek, Token and Clyde, and surrounding all the groups were swarms of younger students.

"Students today we'll have some of your fellow classmates speak about some important stuff on," Mr. Macky glanced down at his papers. "emos mkay so listen mkay."

Pete and Henrietta walked up to the microphone.

"Um hi," all the eyes looked down from the stands to the pair. "Today we would like to discuss the importance of how much emos suck." Pete began. "First of all they are total douchebag, cutting, pussys who suck ass." The crowd clapped and cheered as he continued, " Emos stole my friend once and made her a like them and it fucking sucked. Although we did get to summon a ghost and that was pretty hardcore, anyways it doesn't matter, the point is they suck." Pete turned and whispered to Henrietta "You want to say anything?"

"Yeah." Henrietta took the microphone. "The big problem about emos is all the conformist Britney wannabes don't know the difference between goths and emos, goths are..."

Meanwhile Micheal and Firkle spotted Jimmy at the edge of the stands beside his friends. They strolled over to Jimmy and his gang.

"Hey, we need to talk." Micheal told him.

"Su-su-su-su-sure fe-fe-fellas"Jimmy got up and followed the two goths to outside the gym. Once the doors to the gym swang shut and clicked close the goth turned around in the deserted hallway.

"Look, heres the deal, we dont want you and your conformist friends taking our style. Were not being confused with another poser conformist group ever again." Micheal said flipping out his knife. Jimmy's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"Leave us out of this conformist bullshit and no-one gets hurt" Firkle said to the cripple.

"Okay, f-f-for sure guys, I-i-i go-go-got to get back." Jimmy replied scared.

"Remember its your neck on the line." Micheal said and reached into his pocket to put away his knife and pull out out a cigarette.

"That better work, I'm not having another fucking repeat of the vamp kid posers." Micheal said to Firkle taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Yeah." Back to the assembly Pete was talking about how much better the world would be if everyone just died because life is so tremendously meaningless. "That's all." Pete said flipping everyone off. The crowd roared with delight as the two walked away to meet Micheal and Firkle behind the school. Pete sat down and pulled out his cigarette, lighting up he took a deep breath.

"Did it work?" Henrietta asked.

"Yeah." Micheal said.

"That whole assembly was so fucking conformist.."Pete commented. The group sat in silence smoking for a few minutes until the bell sounded.

"BIIIIIIINGG!"

Taking a final drag on his cigarette Pete stood up and said "I got to head to class." His friends nodded and waved as he walked back into the school.

Hi guys, next chapter is going to get interesting. Jimmy is not be as easily pushed over and the goth kids might meet a group from the past ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Pete sighed and Miss Garrison began her lecture on 'bitches taking mah parkin'.

Pete sat at the back corner of the classroom where it was a little darker due to a burnt out light that the school never bother to fix. He looked up from his textbook and wondered why he even bother to come. In front of him sat Mike Makowski. Mike sat in front of him in almost every class because it was "darker", and on the first day wherever you sat was your place for the year and it just so happened the Mike was sick and very few enjoyed sitting beside the 'mega creepy emo'. Pete highly disaproved of the name.

'Another hour of this bullshit.' Pete looked around for any form of entertainment. 'I cant beleive I'm doing this.' Pete ripped off an imperfect square from his un-touched notebook and scribbled down a sentence. Then threw it over to the desk in front of him, where the occupant was checking his eyeliner in his phone.

Mike looked down at the note on his desk. Opening it he read 'I thought vamps couldnt see their reflection.' smiling inwardly at the memory he wrote one back.

Pete surprised to get an answer opened the note 'I thought talking to people was too conformist.'

Pete muffled a sniker that luckliy no one heard. The two passed notes back and forth the during class as Miss Garrison talked about plants and how they're green. The notes read,

'Writings not talking.'

'fair. But communicating with another human, it would be a scandel if anyone found out.'

'haha, says the kid who practically worshipped Edward.'

'says the guy who actually worshipped Cuthulu.'

'Well at least Cuthulu was a real thing.'

'Says who?'

'Were you not here when the oil company accidentally dug a hole into another dimension 3 years ago'

'I must have been sick, plus my mom doesn't let me watch tv when im sick because she thinks I'm faking'

'anyways, I wonder if were going to learn anything this year'

'Probably not'

"Boys listen this is important!" Miss Garrison yelled at Mike and Pete, a few eyes turned to look but most just stayed asleep. "As I was saying, recently NASA has sent a rocket to the moon where they found the body of Tom Cruise. So peculiar..." Miss Garrison droned on and four boys looked guiltily at their feet.

"Brriiiiiiinnnng!" The bell sounded. Pete lazily tossed his book into his backpack and left the class to go find Micheal and Henrietta who were in another classroom but not before sneaking a glance at Mike who looked like he just finished writing something in his notebook.

"Hey." Pete said to Micheal and Henrietta who were exiting their class.

"Hey, what do you have next?" Micheal asked.

"English. " Pete replied.

"I have math." Micheal said.

"I have english." Henrietta said.

"We should get going I need to stop by my locker for my novel study book." Pete said

"Okay." The day dragged on until the final bell rang. All the goth kids regrouped outside at their known meeting spot. As idle conversation Pete brought up his brief encounter with Mike after taking a drag on his cigarette.

"I talked to Mike today."

"You mean that Makowski kid, why? He's pretty much as conformist as it gets." Micheal said.

"It was so boring it would make anyone become emo." Pete said.

"What did he say?" Henrietta asked.

"Nothing important, just some conformist stuff..." Pete said kind of wishing he never brought it up. Little did anyone outside of the goths click know, but each of them had a tiny bit of conformist inside. Micheal watched reality TV but he tells people he likes to watch it to criticize it, when all the goths know thats complete bullshit. Firkle secretly like Harry Potter but has never told anyone not even the goths. To this day the goth kids still beleive she is the most goth. Henrietta is the reason why Pete wished he never brought it up because even though she is extremely goth she really loves shipping people especially boy x boy, it was never brought up until Micheal and Pete accidentally found a book containing all her OTP's. That really didnt matter until sevral months later. They were in class last year and Pete was sitting in his desk one to the left and two behind Mike's, he was staring at him like he always did, kind of conspicuously but enough that if you were to focus on him you could easily tell what he was looking at. Pete may or may not have a super mega lame annoying crush on Mike. Luckily only Butters, Leroy, Henrietta and Pete sat at the back of the room. Sadly for Henrietta and eventually Pete, she shipped Stan and Kyle, and of course Stan and Kyle had both gotten dates that did not consist of each other. She finally gave up on them in search for another pairing. She was looking around the room when her eyes landed on Pete, wondering what he was looking at she followed his eyes until hers met the former vampire. She immediately said "Pete!" Pete snapping out, he turned to his left to look at Henrietta.

"What?"Pete said as the teacher rambled on in the background.

"What were you looking at?" Henrietta said trying to pry an answer she'd like from him.

"Nothing."Pete replied a little to quickly.

"You were so eyeing vampqueer!" Henrietta said a little louder but still in a whisper.

"shhhhhhh, and no I was not." Pete said very unconvincingly.

"Yes you were!" Saying it loud enough so that Mike would be able to hear if he chose to listen.

"If I say I was will you shut up."Pete said much more quietly.

"Only if you say why too!" Henrietta said being deliberately louder but still not loud enough so that their 59 year old half deaf teacher could hear.

"Fuck. Okay fine.. I was looking at Mike because I kinda sorta almost not really have a stupid little crush on him." Pete said unbelievably quietly. Henrietta smirked and layed back in her chair in the postion that screamed "yeah I was a real douche but it payed off." Pete put his arms around his head and layed his head down on the desk to try and hide his blushing.

Back to the present...

Henrietta sat and smirked, she was about to open her mouth when Pete cut in "Not one word." Micheal looked suspiciously at the two.

"What's going on?" Micheal asked.

"Well Pete-"Henrietta was cut off there by a hand slapping over her mouth and Pete was pretending his hand wasn't on her mouth.

"Well...?" Micheal said expectingly. Henrietta gave one last smirk to Pete before he said.

"I kinda sorta maybe might may or may not think he is super annoying and mega lame and I might have a poser conformist tiny crush on him." Pete said so fast it sounded like a man having a seizure who was trying to say his last words. Micheal's eyes widened as the realization seeped into his mind.

"Ok."Micheal said after about a minute.

"Thats all?"Pete questioned

"What were you expecting? Some poser squeal and an omg hes gay and likes someone who's not in our click."Micheal said then added "Well at least if you like someone its the last thing people would guess, which in some way makes it less conformist, right?"

"Sure whatever" Firkle said.

Meanwhile...

"They did WHAT!" Wendy said to Jimmy.

"They told me to-to-to not take their style and then they pulled out their knifes and threatened m-m-me."Jimmy said to Wendy.

"Thats not okay." Bebe said.

"Yeah and it shouldn't be taken lightly." Wendy said.

"We'll I-I-I dunno fellas they seemed pretty serious." Jimmy reasoned.

"No. We have to show that we are strong people who will do whatever we want." Bebe said.

"Umm I g-g-guess we could-"Jimmy was cut off and Wendy began speaking.

"Take their style!"

"Yeah!" courused through the coffee shop. So a plan was made to go on a large shopping trip to Hot Topic tomorrow at 5pm.


	4. Chapter 4

Pete woke up two days later feeling exactly how he did a week ago, terrible. Everything was going to be so brutully conformist. That was until he came to school. When he stepped inside half the kids were all wearing black and gothic style clothing. He almost dropped his coffee but instead called Micheal.

"Hey." Micheal said over the phone.

"Bring the supplies." Pete told him.

"Why?" Micheal asked.

"It happened, all the fucking hipsters are stealing our thing, AGAIN!"Pete freaked before regaining his composer.

"OK I'm on my way." Micheal said before hanging up. About 5 minutes passed before Micheal arrived at school with Henrietta and Firkle.

"For the sake of Cuthulu, what happened?" Micheal said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know." Pete grumbled.

"I think I do." Henrietta pointed down the hall.

"Jimmy, this is sooooo cute, black is always in style." Heidi said to Jimmy.

"W-w-well I c-c-couldn't of done it w-without the help of W-wendy and Bebe." Jimmy replied.

Nearby the goths overheard, "Those sneaky little jews, always trying to one up me." Cartman muttered to Kenny who was standing and observing the invasion.

"I brought the supplies." Micheal said to the goths, the real goths.

"Alright but first we have to change..." Pete said. About 10 minutes passed and Pete, Micheal, Henrietta and Firkle were in 'poser clothes' also known as forever 21. Pete was in a long sleeve black and grey sweater vest with a white collared shirt underneath and to top it off a black bow tie and regular black pants. Micheal was wearing blue jeans and a varsity jacket with a 'M' on the front. Henrietta was wearing a plain white lace shirt with a plain black skirt. Firkle wore a regualr blue south park jacket and black pants. The plan was starting to take action. The four left the washroom and found each other at Pete's locker

"I can feel the conformist clothes soaking into my skin." Henrietta complained

"It's the only way that this is going to work." Micheal told her.

"Tonight we do it." everyone nodded and left to head to class before the bell rang.

Pete sat down at his seat in English, no one gave him a second glance he looked so, normal. The hipster goths walked into the classroom and sat down. Then they pulled out their books and began reading the fault in our stars, Pete swore he heard a sob. After a minute or two of face palming Mike strode into the room and sat down in front of Pete. It took about a minute to register before Mike spun around in his seat to look at Pete.

"What the fuck?" Mike said in the most disbelieving tone.

"Hmm?" Pete hummed.

"What are you wearing?" Mike said.

"Clothes?" _want me to take them off? _ He did and didn't say.

"You look like a Calvin Klein commercial threw up on you, in a good way." Mike added the end quietly.

"Just felt like I needed a change." Pete said trying not laugh at the words that just leaped out of his mouth.

"You're wearing eyeliner, seriously what the fuck?" Mike said.

"You know changes are good for th-" Pete said before laughing. Mike looked at him quizzically.

"It's a part of a plan to get rid of these hipster goths." He said smiling before snapping back to his regular demeanor. '_I can not belive I just told him, fuck.'_

"What do you mean by plan to get rid of the hipster goths, dont tell me you're going to ship them all to Scottsdale because first of all it would expensive secondly its un-original." Mike said.

"Yeah, that's why we have a newer easier plan. But it means I have to wear this for about a week." Pete said. _'why am I still talking to him.' _ Pete mentally sighed.

"I think that was the first time I've seen you smile, you should do it more." Mike's words were so cheesy a starving homeless man could eat it and be full for a week. A light pink tinged Pete's cheeks, it went by unnoticed. Just in time to save the awkward silence that was soon to fall the bell rang. The day went by surprizingly quick and before long it was 9:00pm.

"Is everything ready?" Pete asked.

"Yeah. Besides there aren't any security cameras the school's to cheap to get them and even if there's evidence there's only one incompetent police man that'd be sent to the scene." Micheal replied. The goths walked in their black suits and gloves to the back of the school. Firkle got out his supplies and began to pick the lock. On the first try the lock clicked. They were in.

"Firkle and I will take west wing, you two take east." Pete said. In about 10 minutes they're work had been completed. Tomorrow the school would see and the plan would be complete.

Hey, I know this chapter is pretty short but the next one will be much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

"HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED!" echoed through the halls as principal Victoria stepped inside South Park Elementary.

The walls trashed in paint, satanic symbols clashing the dented lockers, 'The goths and satan will rule as one' coxed the main gym. Damaged property was etched into the school's appearance. The early bird students who either had to print an assignment or just really loved school *cough suckup cough* began to arrive and witness the horror and destruction.

Not long passed before the rest of the school arrived, and of course, the hipster goths in their usual group.

"Yeah I know right it was beautiful. " Wendy chatted to Bebe and the rest of the gang about the movie maze runner, posers.

"YOU!" principal Victoria stormed out of her office and pointed at the group of gothic children. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" flowed through the halls, the school fell silent to the enraged principal.

"What do you mean?" Wendy said without bothering to review her surroundings.

"THIS CATASTROPHE, THIS MONSTROSITY, ALL OF YOU TO MY OFFICE NOW!" She yelled hearding the gothic children who had finally turned their heads to see what had been created. Shock hit first and then the realization sunk in, fear soaked them to the bone.

"Principal Victoria we had nothing to d-" Wendy was cut off.

"Oh No? Because right when a new gothic trend pops up, started by you, suddenly the entire school is covered in gothic symbols, and you expect me to believe you had nothing to do with it?" Principal Victoria exclaimed the venom flowing from her tongue into the ears of the children.

"Principal Victoria, I swear that we had-" Wendy was unable to finsh her sentence yet again due to the blonde principal.

"I don't want to here it! I AM SICK OF THESE CRAZY EVENTS! All of you will clean this up and after that you will be suspended for 2 weeks. That is final. You may go." Principal Victoria finished. Most of the kids left with their heads down, although Wendy wasn't finished.

"Seriously you can't believe that we had done this?!" Wendy attempted to reason.

"Well I'm afraid there is no other suspects. " Principal Victoria said sighing.

"What about those other goth kids?"Wendy said.

"I haven't seen them around lately, but if you find them you can send them to my office." Principal Victoria said trying to shoo the girl from her office. Wendy marched off in search of the goths. It didn't take her very long to find them, she found them in their usual smoking spot except something was different. They weren't goths, they were...normal? Wendy sent them to the office. And although a lot of protests were said Pete convinced them that if they did went it would save them the trouble later.

"This is so conformist. " Micheal said.

"Yeah, that's the point. We only need to keep this up for about a month then were clear." Pete said before they entered the office.

"Welcome, have a seat." Principal Victoria said putting on a fake smile.

"Why are we here?" Micheal asked trying to pull the stupid student act.

"As you may have noticed their was recently a major break in here at the school. Because of your previous..." Principal Victoria searched for a word "actions some students have suspected your group of the crime."

"Principal Victoria we had nothing to do with this, how could our group of four manage something like this. Besides we aren't even goth, we lost interest in that trend when everyone else started to dress in black. "Micheal said acting shocked and nervous. Even the goths had to admit that performance was brilliant.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have interrupted your class. You may go." Principal Victoria said looking at the seemingly frightened students.

The 'previous' goth kids left the office and turned around the nearest corner before dropping the act. No words were exchanged as they passed around the cigarettes Micheal brought before heading outside. The frigid weather freezed their skin, although they would make no comment. The silence was filled with the sound of the clicking lighter. The smoke heated the bodies and brought back conversation.

"That was easy. " Pete said

"Yeah, I was hoping for more of a challenge. " Henrietta replied.

Meanwhile...

"W-W-Wendy you said this was going to make a d-d-difference." Jimmy stuttered.

"It sure has..." Heidi grumbled almost sarcastically.

"Guys we can still flip this around all we need is a plan." Wendy announced to the group of hipsters who were cleaning the halls as best they could.

"No Wendy, no more plans. I'm done." Said Leroy.

"Me too." Said Red. Others soon followed in their words leaving Wendy alone to face the challenge if she dare accepted. She was never one to back down from a challenge because nobody fucks with Wendy Testaburger.

I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I've been so busy with school and other projects. I'll try to update as soon as I can ;)


End file.
